mc_pvpfandomcom-20200213-history
Capture the Flag
Pre-Game Before each match, there is a one minute waiting period for new players to join. During htis waiting period you cannot choose a class or obtain any items, and you are invincible (you can't die). Feel free to explore the map to get a feel for what you'll be playing on. Game Start When the game starts, you'll be randomly assigned a team and teleported to your team's starting position near your base. There are different classes you can be, the free classes are: /archer, /heavy, /medic, and /soldier. The premium classes are /assassin, /chemist, /dwarf, /engineer, /necro, /ninja, /pyro, and /mage. There is also a very special class which is taken out of the game and you can only play it on free-day Fridays, it is called /fasionista. CTF games are best out of 3. Objective Your goal is to capture the enemy's flag. The enemy's flag will be on a fence post in or near their base. Break into the enemy's base and steal their flag, you can steal a team's flag by standing near their fence post for a certain amount of time which is only a matter of seconds. You must now return to your own base and place the enemy's flag on your team's fence post. You will not be able to capture an enemy's flag if your own flag is missing. Once you have captured the enemy's flag the required number of times, you win! Death When you die, you will be respawned in the predetermined respawn point for your team. You will maintain the same class you chose before. If you want to change classes, simply type a new class command and you will die and respawn with your new class. Sponges Sponges are used in a lot of the CTF maps and can help you reach different places. Step on a sponge to be launched high or far, or both! Steak When you join the game, you will notice that you have 2 and a half hunger missing, you cannot replenish that nor can you lose more than that. Your steak is used to heal your health, it replenishes 4 hearts when you eat it, you automatically eat your steak once you left click it. Classes There are 12 classes in total, not including the special class. 4 of these classes are free and the other 8 are premium, these classes are all different from each other and have different roles. Archer The Archer is mostly used midfield, if you are far enough away, you can insta-kill your enemies with automatic headshots, you must be atleast 25 blocks away. The Archer consists of a full chain armor, a stone sword, 4 steak, a bow with punch II, two stacks of arrows and of course, a compass. Assassin The Assassin is mostly used as defense or to recover a flag. You can right click your redstone to insta-kill someone and right click your sugar to gain a speed boost for 5 seconds, be careful though, if someone blocks with their sword they can block an insta-kill from Assassin your redstone and sugar replenishes in time. The Assassin consists of gold boots, an iron sword, 1 redstone, 2 sugar and a compass. Chemist The Chemist can be used for any role, really, it's perfect for supporting, defense or even offense. The Chemist consists of a leather helmet, a gold chestplate, gold leggings and leather boots. It has an iron sword, 20 instant damage potions, 10 poison II potions (6 seconds), 3 slowness potions (slowness and mining fatigue), 3 fire resistance potions, 10 instant health III potions, 5 regeneration III potions, 3 strength potions (strength and speed) and a compass. Dwarf The Dwarf is usually used for defense, sometimes with the occasional dwarf cappers. If you crouch as Dwarf you will notice your exp bar going up, as you gain exp your sword and armor start to become more powerful, Dwarf has permanent slowness II, once you reach level 5, you are resistant to fire. A Dwarf has a chain helmet, a diamond chestplate, diamond leggings and chain boots. It has a diamond sword, 3 steak and a compass. Engineer The Engineer is a support class, as Engineer you can place regenerators, turrets and teleporters to help your team. You can use the wooden sword to manually control your turret. Engineer has an iron helmet, a leather chestplate, leather leggings and iron boots along with a diamond pickaxe, 4 steak, a wooden sword, teleporter, a turret, a regenerator, 64 arrows for your turret and a compass. Heavy Heavy is the default class when you first start, you can use Heavy for anything really. It's quite the simple class, it has full diamond armor, a diamond sword and a compass. If you get a Chemist to buff you a bit you can be a very OP Heavy! Mage Mage uses it's wide range of spells to defeat it's enemies. A Mage has full dyed leather armor excluding the helmet, it also includes a diamond hoe (damage spell), a wooden hoe (flame spell), a stone hoe (lightning spell), an iron hoe (freeze spell), a gold hoe (heal spell) and a compass. Medic A Medic can do anything, it's better to use it as a support class though as your teammates depend on it. You can heal your teammates by hitting them with anything, a medic comes with full gold armor, a gold sword with unbreaking X and sharp I, 6 steak, 5 snowballs (they shoot cobwebs) and a compass. Necro Your zombies are your friends. A Necro consists of an iron helmet, a gold chestplate, iron leggings and iron boots, they also have a diamond sword, 6 steak, a gold sword with unbreaking X (it can heal your mobs), a monster spawner and a zombie spawn egg along with a compass. Pyro Pyro is a great defensive class, you can light your enemies on fire and insta-kill them with your axe you cannot light medics on fire though. Pyro has full leather, a diamond axe, 5 steak, flint and steel, a bow, 20 arrows and a compass. To set someone on fire with your explosive arrows you must pull the bow back all the way before letting go. Soldier Last but not least, Soldier is probably the best offensive class, it has full iron armor, an iron sword (right click a wall to wall climb), 4 steak and a compass. Joining a Game To play a round of CTF, simply connect to: mcctf.com